Il y a une vie en dehors du boulot
by Timmy7486
Summary: Les coulisses d'une enquêtes de routine


**Auteur :** SpookyTimmy  
**Catégorie :** Shippers  
**Résumé :** Les coulisses d'une enquête de routine  
**Bla-bla habituel : **Mulder et Scully sont la propriété du très grand Chris Carter car jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'ai malheureusement aucun lien de parenté avec cet homme de talent !

**Il y a une vie en dehors du travail !**

_Scully retrouve Mulder à l'hôpital. Alors qu'il est sur le point de lui téléphoner, elle lui tape sur l'épaule à l'aide de son dossier. Mulder sursaute puis lui fait de grands sourires. Il lui explique son point de vue et pourquoi ils sont là : selon lui, un ado est accusé injustement de meurtre.  
Mulder indique une chambre sombre à Scully ... elle se demande où son partenaire veut en venir ... il ne veut tout de même pas ... ?_

_Devant son trouble, Mulder se dépêche d'ajouter :_

**Mulder :** Il est là !

_Nos agents discutent avec cet adolescent un perturbé. Scully comprend pourquoi cette affaire intéresse Mulder lorsque le gamin parle d'extra-terrestre._

_Ils sortent dans le couloir :_

**Scully :** Voila pourquoi cette affaire t'intéresse ? ... Encore une rencontre extra-terrestre, Mulder ?  
**Mulder :** Non, mais avoue que c'est étonnant ...  
**Scully : **Je vais à l'hôtel, on en reparlera demain ... et dire que j'ai écourté mon week-end relax à Washington contre une chasse à l'extra-terrestre dans un coin perdu ...

_Mulder la regarde intensément, il n'écoute même plus ce qu'elle lui dit. Il s'approche lentement d'elle. Scully le stop d'une main sur la poitrine :_

**Scully :** Pas ici, Mulder !  
**Mulder : **On mange ensemble ce soir ?  
**Scully : **Mulder ... je ne pense pas que ce soit ...  
**Mulder :** Dana, ok cette affaire n'est pas très intéressante mais on se trouve loin de Washington, où personne ne nous connaît, si on essayait pour une fois de vivre normalement !  
**Scully : **...  
**Mulder : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
**Scully :** Ca me fait un drôle d'effet de t'entendre demander une vie normale !  
**Mulder :** Il y a plein de choses qui font que j'en ai envie.  
**Scully : **Comme ?  
**Mulder : **Pas ici Scully !

_Il lui sourie afin de lui faire la même remarque qu'elle venait de lui faire._

_Le seul hôtel dans les environs est à l'extérieur de la "ville", il ne comporte que 7 chambres mais heureusement pour nos agents, aucune n'est attribuée. Mulder et Scully prennent chacun une chambre avec une porte commune._

_Alors que Scully prend sa douche, Mulder frappe à la porte :_

**Scully : **Entre !

_Mulder entre :_

**Scully :** Je suis sous la douche, j'arrive.  
**Mulder : **Prends ton temps !

_Il s'assoit sur le lit et allume la télé. Il n'entend pas Scully arriver par derrière et mettre ses bras autour de son cou. Mulder sursaute :_

**Scully : **Bin alors, tu as peur de moi maintenant ? _dit-elle en lui posant un tendre baiser sur la joue_  
**Mulder : **Mmm, c'est agréable !  
**Scully :** Quoi ?  
**Mulder : **Devine, dit-il en se retournant. Ca, _dit-il en l'embrassant ..._  
**Scully :** Bon alors, ça te tente qu'on aille dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel ? Il n'y a personne ! En plus, on n'a même pas réservé en tant qu'agents !  
**Mulder : **D'accord, je te suis.

_Pendant qu'elle se penche pour accrocher ses chaussures, Mulder l'enlace par derrière :_

**Mulder :** Ce que tu es séduisante !

_Elle se retourne dans ses bras et passe ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il la tient par la taille :_

**Scully :** Viens on va manger sinon je vais te sauter dessus...  
**Mulder :** Oh la ... dilemme !  
**Scully :** Allez viens, dit-elle en le traînant par la main, si tu es sage ...

_Elle ne fini pas sa phrase mais fit un clin d'oeil à la place.  
_

_Dans les couloirs, ils marchent bras dessus bras dessous._

_Au restaurant, il y a deux tables déjà occupées. Pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer, ils s'assoient à une table un peu à l'écart. Lors du repas, ils parlent, rigolent, se tiennent la main, agissent comme un vrai couple. Alors qu'ils mangent un dessert pour eux deux, Scully continue à faire du pied à Mulder ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à son partenaire.  
Ils paient et se dirigent vers leurs chambres. Alors qu'elle cherche ses clés, Mulder la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse fougueusement, il la plaque contre le mur, Scully y répond en mettant sa jambe autour de celles de Mulder. Elle commence à sentir à quel point il la désire ..._

_Elle lui lâche les lèvres deux secondes :_

**Scully : **Laisse moi prendre les clés qu'on puisse rentrer !

_Elle l'embrasse à nouveau passionnément avant d'attraper ses clés et de rentrer dans la chambre où ils passent une nuit passionnée ! (Laissez aller vos imaginations ;) )_

**Fin**


End file.
